Summer Fun
by LostGeisha
Summary: A seven year old Neji admires Hinata playing during the hot summer afternoon. NejiHina flavored. Rated for childhood fluff.


Seriously, don't read this if you don't like the idea of implied NejiHina or childhood love. This is meant to be a cute, fluff story but does have an underlying sexual theme but is not mean to be pedophilic or offending. If you're going to flame me for liking incest or for claiming I like something I have mentioned above that I do not, your comment will be deleated.

I do not own these characters.

Summer Play

It was a warm day in Konoha and Neji was playing alone in his room, as 7 year olds from the branch house often did in the summer. He would make one origami bird after another, a crane, a swan. The afternoon heat had him sweating through his black kimono and he longed to take it off and just lie down and nap until supper, but he wasn't about to get caught sleeping coverless in his undergarments. He had too much pride. Just as he had finished folding another paper crane he heard a splash and a youthful scream coming from the main courtyard.

He got up and made his way out the door to the porch, peering around a corner to the open area. There he saw the young Hinata being sprayed with a hose by his uncle Hiashi, who didn't seem to mind that he was ruining the white yukata Hinata was wearing. Hiashi's wife was holding a screaming baby girl who was also dripping in water, but not enjoying it nearly as much as Hinata was.

The young Hyuuga heir ran around the wide opening trying to get away from the stream of water, but obviously not trying hard enough, because quite often she would be hit with another gushing blast and burst into laughter. Neji knelt around the corner and watched for a few minutes as the game continued until Hiashi turned off the hose and warned the soaking Hinata to stay outside until she was dry, which from the look of it would be quite a while.

Hiashi then made his way back inside with his wife and the tiny, still bellowing Hanabi. Hinata giggled a little bit as she sat on the steps and shook herself off. Neji took this opportunity to come out from behind the corner and walk up to the young girl.

"Hello Hinata-sama." He said bowing a bit before sitting next to her.

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata cried out in surprise as he walked up, trying to cover herself where the white of the kimono had soaked through and showed her body.

Neji smiled a little and nodded it off.

"Hinata-sama...you don't have to be embarrased..we're family."

Hinata blushed a bit as Neji noticed and stood back up.

"But..n..Neji-niisan. We...We're different." Neji looked at her curiously.

"Hinata.." He half smiled and half blushed. "You don't have to be embarassed just because you're a girl and i'm a boy...have you ever seen a boy before?" Neji asked her inquisitively.

Hinata broke out into a bright red blush and covered her face shaking her head. Neji smiled

"It's okay Hinata-sama...I..will show you mine if you show me yours..." Hinata looked up at him in astonishment.

"O..okay.." Hinata managed to squeek. She began to open up her yukata but Neji stopped her immediately.

"No Hinata! Not right here!" Neji stood up and took her by the arm, running around the corner dragging her. Neji looked back to her.

Hinata blushed a little, opening up her yukata and pulling down her panties. They were both silent as Neji looked and Hinata blushed..after a almost 20 seconds Hinata pulled up her panties and Neji started blushing as well.

Hinata closed her yukata and retied it slopily..

"Your turn..." she squeezed out.

"Um..okay..." As much as Neji didn't want to, he did want to feel the wind against his bare skin, and he did promise. He opened his kimono and dropped his undergarment. Hinata let out a tiny gasp and covered her mouth...Neji just stood there and crossed his arms.

"It's...funny looking." Hinata let out between her small hands.

"It is not!" Neji exclaimed and reached down to pull up his underwear, blushing a little. Hinata giggled, the pink in her cheeks not subsiding. Neji closed his kimono and tied it...only to start laughing along with Hinata a few seconds later.


End file.
